Thor Odinson
For other uses, see Thor (disambiguation) Thor Odinson is an Asgardian prince and the god of thunder, courage, physical strength and fertility in Norse mythology. Thor was banished to Earth by his father, Odin after re-igniting a war with the Frost Giants. Thor subsequently became well known for his actions on Earth, which included acting as a founding member of the Avengers. Biography Earlier Life Thor and Loki were brought up by stories told to them by their father Odin about the past especially the last Great War between the Asgardians and the Jotuns. The young Thor seems especially eager to show his father that he wants to be a great warrior in the image of Odin when concerning the Jotuns. "When I'm king, I'll hunt the monsters down and slay them all, just as you did father." Sometime later Thor was entrusted to carry the mystical hammer Mjolnir and wield all of it's awesome powers. He along with his brother Loki, the Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three proved themselves in battle many times over. One such battle was Thor fighting off a hundred warriors leading his party out of harms way, though Loki comments that it was he who veild them in smoke to allow their party to escape. ''Thor Odin decides to make Thor King and Ruler of Asgard as he is about to finally enter the Odinsleep after putting it off for so long. Thor revels in the ceremony and undergoes the passage of becoming King from Odin. As Odin is about to name Thor King, he senses that Frost Giants have snuck into Asgard and into Odin's Vault to steal the Casket of Ancient Winters. Odin, Thor and Loki go to the vault to find the Frost Giants slayed by the Destroyer. Thor says that they must go to Jotunheim and scare the Giants from ever trespassing in Asgard again. Odin says that the trespassers were a few and that they paid with their life but Thor says as King of Asgard he will lead an army to Jotunheim as Odin did before him. Odin says that he is not King yet. In their quarters, Thor begins throwing tables around in anger. Loki convinces him that they must go to Jotunheim before Sif and the Warriors Three arrive and Thor announces they are going to Jotunheim and that he will lead them to victory. They travel to the Bifrost and seek passage to Jotunheim and ask Heimdall's permission. Heimdall grants it and sends them to Jotunheim but says that if they get into trouble they shall not be granted entrance back. In Jotunheim, Thor leads the warriors to King Laufey's chamber where he warns them to leave whilst he still allows them. One Frost Giant approaches Thor before Loki leads him away until the Frost Giant calls Thor a princess. Thor unleashes his anger and the mighty power of Mjølnir and the warriors bravely battle the Frost Giants. Fandral is struck by a Frost Giant and warn Thor to pull back. Thor tells them to get out of there whilst he battles the Frost Giants. As his friends leave and reach the Bifrost Bridge, Thor unleashes the full power of Mjølnir and erupts the ground around him killing hundreds of Giants, before flying at full speed to kill Laufey's beast that was chasing the Asgardians. Laufey and his whole army then surround Thor who are at the edge of a cliff. Before they attack, Odin arrives and warns Laufey telling him to preserve the peace and not respond to the actions of a boy. Laufey says that war has begun so Odin transports he and the other Asgardians back to Asgard. Back in the Bifrost, Thor tells the Warriors to take Fandrall to the Healing Room. Odin then chastises Thor for his reckless actions saying that he would sacrifice the lives of innocent people to go to war and that they are not the actions of a King, but a warrior. Thor tells Odin he is an old mand and a fool who takes Mjølnir from Thor and removes his powers before using the Bifrost to send Thor to Earth. Thor is send through the Bifrost arriving to Earth in a wormhole, which is being studied by Dr. Jane Foster, Dr. Erik Selvig and their understudy Darcy Lewis. Thor stands only to be knocked over by the truck they are driving. He awakens realizing he is on Earth and begins shouting to Heimdall to open the Bifrost. The Humans believe Thor to be crazy and when Darcy threatens Thor with a taser, he is disgusted at her actions and she tasers him. He awakens in a hospital with a man over him saying he is about to take some blood. Unaware of his surroundings, Thor attacks the hospital staff and security guards taking on dozens before being sedated. He awakens again to find himself strapped down but manages to squeeze out of the restraints and heads for the exit before being hit again by a car, again driven by Jane. They take him back to their Wormhole Research Center where Jane gives him some clothes. Thor says that he is hungry and they take him to the local diner. He eats enormous amounts of food astonishing the 3 before smashing his cup on the floor demanding another drink. Jane tells him that if he wants another he should ask nicely before Thor overhears some locals talking about a "satellite" that crashed to Earth. Thor realizes it is Mjølnir and asks for directions. He says goodbye to Jane, Erik and Darcy and begins to walk to Mjølnir. Realizing as a mortal it is too far, goes to the local pet store for a horse. The owner says they don't have horses only cats, dogs and other house animals to which Thor asks for one large enough to ride. He leaves unsatisfied to see Jane again who offers him a ride. Jane tells him that S.H.I.E.L.D. stole all of her research and Thor promises to tell her everything she wants to know about the wormholes when he reclaims what is his. They arrive at the site to find it covered by a makeshift research facility. Thor sneaks in and takes down a guard before being noticed and begins making his way to Mjølnir taking down guard after guard, before coming across a particularly big guard who Thor ultimately defeats outside. Finally at Mjølnir Thor rejoices before gripping his mighty hammer but can't lift it, using all his mortal strength he still cannot lift it and falls to his knees. He is taken for questioning by Agent Phil Coulson but doesn't respond to any questions and then Loki arrives in front of him to tell him that Odin is dead and that Thor must remain on Earth to maintain peace with Jotunheim. Agent Coulson then returns to find Thor saying goodbye to thin air. Dr Selvig then approaches telling S.H.I.E.L.D. that Thor is Dr. Donald Blake their colleague who is drunk and Agent Coulson lets him go so he can follow them. Thor and Selvig go for a drink where Thor's drinking prowess leads to them getting into a bar brawl and Thor taking a heavily drunk Selvig back to Jane's camper. Thor and Jane go to the roof of the Research Center and gaze at the stars and Thor begins to tell Jane about the 9 Realms and Yggdrasil, the World Tree, before watching over her as she sleeps. The next day Thor's attitude has taken a change for the better and makes breakfast with Jane when they are interrupted by the Warriors Three and Sif who have found Thor. Thor rejoices to see them before they inform him that Odin is alive and that Loki is King and showed the Frost Giants the way into Asgard until they see another wormhole in the distance realizing Loki has sent forces after them. Thor, Jane, Selvig and Darcy begin to evacuate the town as the Warriors Three and Sif formulate a plan to stop the Destroyer. The Destroyer begins attacking the town destroying everything in its path and knocks back the Warriors Three before being seemingly stopped by Sif's spear. The Destroyer simply rearranges its body to face Sif and seems unstoppable. Thor tells them to fall back and that he has a plan. Thor approaches the Destroyer and speaks to Loki through it telling him that he is sorry and that he can't kill the innocent people and instead take him. Loki seemingly relents before using the Destroyer to send Thor flying backwards. Thor is dying and Jane comes to his aid and sits with him before he dies. The Destroyer continues to destroy the town before Mjølnir flies to Thor and returns his powers. Thor then creates a tornado around the destroyer and engages it deflecting its beams before disabling it. Thor then tells Agent Coulson who arrives that he must return Jane's research if he wants his help in the future as they fight on the same side. Thor then promises to show Jane the Bifrost and flies her to the Bifrost site. Asking to open the Bifrost, Heimdall doesn't respond and the Warriors Three and Sif arrive and he still doesn't reply. Heimdall eventually answers and the Asgardians return. Thor then flies to Odin's Chamber to see his mother Frigga and Loki who is shocked to see him. Thor reveals Loki's deception. Loki says he did it all to impress his father and be Thor's equal and says he will destroy Jotunheim using the Bifrost and attacks Thor who refuses to fight his brother. Loki sends Thor flying through the wall of the chamber and heads to the Bifrost where he begins the process of destroying Jotunheim. Thor flies to the Bifrost and engages Loki where it goes to the Rainbrow Bridge. Thor manages to tie Loki down by placing Mjolnir on top of him and goes to stop the Bifrost but it is too far gone to stop now. Thor doesn't want to destroy the Bifrost because then he can't return to Earth to see Jane but for the sake of the 9 Realms, calls Mjolnir to him and begins destroying the Rainbrow Bridge and the Bifrost falls away from Asgard in an almighty explosion and into the abyss of space. Thor and Loki are caught by Odin who returned from the Odinsleep and Loki reveals he did it all for him before letting go and falling into the abyss. As the Asgardians celebrate, Thor goes to see his father telling him he was wrong for his prior actions and that he has a lot to learn from him. Thor then goes to see Heimdall asking if there is any hope of returning to Earth. Heimdall tells him there is always hope. Thor asks what Jane is doing and Heimdall replies she is looking for Thor. The Avengers After being welcomed back to Asgard as a hero, Thor must now return to Earth once again to prevent a cosmic-level catastrophe. With Mjolnir in his hand, a legendary hammer with immense power, the mighty warrior soon finds himself drawn into an unlikely alliance with Nick Fury's secret initiative, The Avengers, lending his power to their cause against his wayward brother, Loki. Thor 2 ''To be added Character traits Thor starts out as a brash young arrogant prince who defies the will of his father and places his selfish needs before that of others around. Also due to his mighty power and appearance he feels he's entitled to rule with an iron fist. However once he arrives on earth and meets Jane Foster who shows him kindness and love. Thor is smitten and begins to develop a humble and compassionate heart. As all Asgardians, he possesses superhuman physical attributes, such as strength, speed, stamina and reflexes, and extremely skillful with a weapon. His weapon of choice being the all-powerful Mjolnir. With this, he is able to control lighting and electricity, as well as using it as a weapon. Powers and Abilities Powers As the first born son of Odin Allfather, Thor possesses a number of superhuman attributes common among the Asgardian gods. However, some are considerably more developed than those of the vast majority of his race. Thor is arguably one of the most powerful beings on the planet currently and one of the most powerful beings in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, he is the second most powerful Asgardian in the Nine Realms, second only to his father. He has overpowered Frost Giants, hundreds of warriors, defeated his brother Loki who was armed with Odin's spear Gungnir (that said to act as a conduit to channel the Odin Force), and a giant Frost Monster. Thor is a Norse warrior god, trained and skilled in the arts of battle, and he’s been doing it for thousands of years. Thor has usually been shown to rely solely on his superior fighting ability, super strength, and well nigh invulnerability. While on Earth, Thor greatly withholds his power unless fighting someone with similar strength and durability. *'Superhuman Strength: '''Thor is physically the strongest Asgardian, possessing vast superhuman strength, the full limits of which aren't known. However, he easily flipped a ceremonial table full of food and dishware that weighed at least several hundred lbs. He knocked a Frost Giant several meters into the sky and only stopped when it hit the mountain side. He knocked out another Frost Giant to the ground with a single blow of Mjlonir and then kicked it several meters away from him. He knocked out several Frost Giants with only a single blow each and some he knocked out multiple Frost Giants with a single blow at the same time. He killed a Frost Monster with a single blow saving his friends. Went toe to toe with the all powerful Destroyer. Thor knocked Loki through the Bifrost monitor walls in their battle. He was also able to destroy the Bifrost bridge when it was frozen to stay open and threatened to destroy Jotunheim. He was able to battle hordes of Frost Giants with great ease. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Thor's advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human and most other Asgardians. As a result, his muscles produce practically no fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans and most other members of his race. His virtually inexhaustible stamina enables him to exert himself at peak capacity for an undefined period of time without tiring at all. *'Superhumanly Dense Tissue:' Thor's skin, muscle, and bone tissues have several times the density of the same tissue in the body of a human being, contributing to his superhuman weight. At full power he is invulnerable to powerful energy blasts, weighted impacts, falls from great heights, explosions and various other opposing forces. Even when he was stripped of his powers, he was still amazingly durable due to his dense body. He was hit twice by Jane Foster's truck and eventhough he was knocked down and out, he showed no visible damage after waking up. He with stood several blows from S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives and when he was eventually captured he showed no damage. *'Invulnerability:' When he is at full power and armed with Mjolnir, Thor possesses nigh-invulnerability and immunity to such human ailments as diseases, toxins, poisons, corrosives, fire, electrocution, asphyxiation, lead, and radiation poisoning. He has withstood direct blow in the face from a massive Frost Giant and laughed afterward. He survived a direct near point blank range blast from Gungnir blasting him out of Odin's chamber, falling several hundred meters to the ground showing no visible signs of injury. He was struck in the face by Loki wielding Gungnir and showed only anger and annoyance as a result. *'Superhuman Speed:' Thor can move at extreme speeds. Thor can fly to the across the New Mexico desert in a matter of seconds. He can also swing Mjolnir at high speeds that it seems like a blur to the naked eye. *'Superhuman Agility:' Thor agility, balance, and bodily coordination make him a great warrior for battle. He move with grace and speed, despite of someone his size and body density. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Despite his astounding resistance to injury, it is possible to injure Thor. After seemingly being killed by the Detroyer and proving himself worthy of Mjolnir, Thor regained his full power and immediately healed himself in seconds. Seconds after being stabbed in the stomach by Loki using Gungnir on the Bifrost bridge, Thor calls forth a thunderbolt with Mjolnir knocking down Loki and stands up completely healed. *'Superhuman Longevity': Thor, like all other Asgardians, is not truly immortal as it is possible to kill an Asgardian and other beings in the Nine Realms. It is more accurate to say that Asgardians are extremely long lived beings. Thor ages at a pace far, far slower than a human being as he is at least 1,000 years old; more than likely born shortly before the last Great War between the Asgardians and the Jotuns. Mortals' life spans are comparable to nothing more than a blink of his eyes. He is the being that was whorship as the Norse God of Thunder by the mortals of Midgard centuires past. Abilties *'Master Combatant': Thor is the greatest and most powerful warrior in Asgard since Odin and is one of the most skilled fighters to ever walk the planet. Thor is a superbly skilled warrior trained in the arts of war and various fighting techniques by his teachers in Asgard. He is a master marksman, and is proficient in all areas of combat including hand-to-hand and is a master of various forms of weaponry available in Asgard, including spears and swords with over centuries of combat experience. He is known to be very cunning and intuitive in battles and wars having fought and defeated over a hundred warriors in Nornhiem, battle hordes of Frost Giants with great ease in Jotunheim. He was able to fight and gain the advantage with nearly a dozen S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives, while powerless and mortal, with only his vast fighting skills, as Coulson stated he made his men, some of the most highly trained soldiers in the world look like "a bunch of minimum wage mall cops." *'Master Hammer Fighter:' After centuries of practice wielding his hammer, Thor is a master of fighting with his hammer and hammer throwing. *'Master Tactician:' For over thousands of years, he has lead Asgard, Sif and the Warriors Three into battle against forces with great leadership and employing strategies and tactics from possibly every culture on Earth as well as all the Nine Worlds of Asgard, including forgotten ones. Weapon 'Mjolnir:' Thor has been entrusted with the mighty hammer Mjolnir, that was forged from the heart of a dying star. Thor's mystical hammer Mjolnir, which resembles a mallet rather than a war hammer, has a number of elemental powers. It has been stated be Odin himself that Mjolnir's power has no equal. Mjolnir itself is extremely durable like the Earth metal Adamantium, and combined with the various enchantments placed upon it by Odin, it is, for all intents and purposes, indestructible. It has deflected three blast from the Destroyer (which was able to disintegrate anything that it hit) and return the blast back into the Detroyer. Thor often uses the hammer as a physical weapon, with almost nothing being capable of withstanding a hammer blow or throw. A few examples of the abilities Thor has shown with Mjolnir are: 'Mjolnir Abilities' *'Weather Control:' Wielding Mjonir grants Thor the ability to control the base elements of a storm. It can control the elements and can create giant raging electrical storms complete with thunder, lightning, hurricane-force winds, tornadoes, tidal waves, earthquakes and torrential rains at a moment's notice. He summoned a class 5 tornado to battle the Detroyer, a lightning bolt strong enough to destroy a large piece of landscape in Johtunheim, a lightning bolt to knock down Loki on the Bifrost bridge, and control the elements. He is remembered in myth and legends by the mortals of Midgard as the Norse Thunder God who used Mjolnir to summon rain, wind, thunder, lightning and more. *'Worthiness Enchantment': After Thor disobeyed Odin and nearly caused a war between Asgard and Johtumheim, Odin banishes Thor to Earth without his powers and places an enchantment on the hammer Mjolnir. "Who so ever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor." This enchantment surrounding Mjolnir prevents it from being wielded by anyone save those who have been found worthy. When Thor sacrificed himself to protect the New Mexico town and it's inhabitants from The Destroyer he proved himself worthy to wield Mjolnir and gained full use of his powers. *'Mystical Link:' Mjolnir obeys Thor’s commands as though it were alive. Mjolnir went to Thor when it was in a crater from miles away, it came to him in seconds. Mjolnir will return to Thor when he throws it at an opponent. *'Flight:' Thor is capable of hurling Mjolnir with great force and, by holding onto the leather thong, is capable of flying through the air at tremendous speeds. How fast is not specified, but he was able to fly in Johtumheim to kill a Frost Monster, fly in the middle of a Class 5 tornado, fly from the small New Mexico town to the closet Bifrost site, fly from the Heimdall's Observatory to the main hall of Asgard in seconds, and later from Asgard back to Heimdall's Observatory. *'Speeds:' Thor is capable of hurling Mjolnir with great speeds by holding onto the leather thong. In the movie, Thor, he bashes the Frost Giants around him, then throws Mjolnir, making it hit multiple Frost Giants in it's path in moments. *'Energy Projection:' With Mjolnir, Thor can project powerful mystical blasts of energy. He can even channel energies for stronger energy attacks. With Mjolnir, Odin projects a powerful mystical blast of energy using it to channel an energy blast through it, taking away all of Thor's superhuman powers and destroys what was left of Thor's armor after stripping much of it off of him and throwing him into the Bifrost. Relationships Friends and Allies *Odin - Father *Frigga - Mother *Sif - Friend *Jane Foster - Love Interest *Erik Selvig - Friend *Darcy Lewis - Friend *Fandral - Friend *Volstagg - Friend *Hogun - Friend *Heimdall - Friend *Captain America / Steve Rogers - Team Mate and Team Leader *Iron Man / Tony Stark - Team Mate *Nick Fury - Team Mate *the Hulk / Bruce Banner - Team Mate *Black Widow - Team Mate *Hawkeye/Clint Barton - Team Mate *Dum Dum Dugan - Team Mate Enemies *Loki *The Destroyer *Laufey *Frost Giants Behind the scenes *Initially, Chris Hemsworth was dropped from consideration, but had a second chance thanks to Kevin Feige. *Hemsworth stated that he gained 20 pounds for the role by eating non-stop and revealed that "It wasn't until ''Thor that I started lifting weights, it was all pretty new to me". *Regarding his take of the character, Hemsworth said, "We just kept trying to humanize it all, and keep it very real. Look into all the research about the comic books that we could, but also bring it back to 'Who is this guy as a person, and what's his relationship with people in the individual scenes? *About approaching Thor's fighting style, he remarked, "First, we looked at the comic books and the posturing, the way Thor moves and fights, and a lot of his power seems to be drawn up through the ground. We talked about boxers, you know, Mike Tyson, very low to the ground and big open chest and big shoulder swings and very sort of brutal but graceful at the same time, and then as we shot stuff things became easier". *Hemsworth stated that he was able to maintain the strength he built up for Thor by increasing his food intake, consisting of a number of chicken breasts, fish, steak and eggs a day. When asked exactly how much, Hemsworth joked, "My body weight in protein pretty much!" *Chris Hemsworth has commented briefly on the friction between The Avengers, focusing specifically on Thor and Captain America. "They're used to being leaders and if you put them all in a room, it's going to be about who runs the show," ''he said. ''"They all have some friction, absolutely, but it's about the journey of the team." ''However, the main reason for the team coming to blows is apparently a fairly simple one. The villainous Loki and his mysterious "alien" army.' 'Thor has a different opinion about how this should be taken care of, because it's his brother,"''' ''the actor revealed. ''"I think it's heartbreaking, because he feels very responsible for why Loki has spiralled off. He keeps trying to appeal to whatever good was once there." Appearances/Actors *Canon (4 films) **''Iron Man 2'' (Mentioned only) **''Thor'' (First appearance) - Dakota Goyo, Chris Hemsworth **''The Avengers'' - Chris Hemsworth **''Thor 2'' - Chris Hemsworth Trivia *Before Chris Hemsworth was cast as Thor, Brad Pitt was rumored for the role of Thor; Channing Tatum and WWE wrestler Triple H were also considered for the part; Daniel Craig was the first choice; and Charlie Hunnam, Tom Hiddleston, Alexander Skarsgård, Chris Hemsworth's younger brother Liam Hemsworth and Joel Kinnaman tested for the role. Hiddleston would later be cast as Loki in the film. *The Marvel Comics character Thor was based on, was in turn based of the Norse god of thunder of the same name. *The scene where Coulson finds Thor's hammer, Mjolnir is shown after the credits in Iron Man 2. *Thor's human alias is Donald Blake, When Thor arrives on earth Jane gives him clothing attire that once belonged to her ex-boyfriend Donald Blake. Later when Thor is captured and interrogated by Phil Coulson, Erik Selvig appears and informs Coulson that Thor is actually Donald Blake a member of his scientific staff. An agent confirms it by running a background check in the computer database and turns up a falsified document created by Jane of Thor assuming the identity of Dr. Donald Blake. *In Norse mythology, Thor and Sif are married. *Sif is also Thor's lover and main love interest in the comics, not just a friend or a teammate. Gallery ''Thor'' Young-thor-1-.jpg|Dakota Goyo as young Thor Thor_Movie.jpg|Thor before his subjects Thor movie still.jpg|Thor before Odin Thor odinson.png|Thor in Odin's Throne room Thor CH.jpg|Thor in Jotunheim Thor frost.png|Thor and Loki in Jotunheim Thor & Loki.jpg|Thor and Loki Thor 01.jpg|Thor in Jotunheim Thor fight.png|Thor ready to fight Thorewphoto.jpg|Thor argues with Odin thor-with-odin.png|Odin about to banish Thor 38256_442625644803_364544669803_6058282_6814838_n.jpg|Thor attempting to lift Mjolnir Thor 02.jpg|Thor after failing to lift Mjolnir Jane Foster and Thor.jpg|Jane Foster and Thor Destroyer-2.jpg|Thor faces the Destroyer Thor & phil.png|Thor talks to Phil Coulson Thor & jane.png|Thor kisses Jane Foster's hand thorempire2.jpg|Thor in his Asgardian robes Promotion DSC03549.jpg|Thor's helmet on display. Thor movie poster.jpg|Poster for Thor. 255767 202531053125336 100001053281577 600863 602504 n-1-.jpg|Thor. Thor Odinson poster 01.jpg|Poster for Thor. Thor 111.jpg Thor movie.JPG|Concept art of Chris Hemsworth weiding Mjolnir as Thor. 29732 453308379745 505584745 6023626 5926477 n.jpg|More concept art of Hemsworth as Thor. thortickets2.jpg|Promotional Material for Thor. THOR.jpg|Promotional Art of Thor in his helmet ''The Avengers'' Thor The Avengers.jpg|Thor. THOR avengers movie.JPG|Thor's new look. Avengers101.jpg|Coulson and Thor. Fightingsmile.jpg|Thor smiles. Chris-hemsworth-as-thor-in-the-avengers-2012.3.jpg Thorforest.PNG|Thor chasing the Hulk through a forest. Thor and Captain America.jpg|Thor with Captain America. Thor and Captain America 01.jpg|Thor and Captain America. 10636186.jpg|Thor and Captain America Thor avengers hammer-lightning.JPG|Thor summoning lightning. Cap thor fight.JPG|Thor and Captain America fight. Picture8.jpg Picture9.jpg Picture10.jpg Picture11.jpg Avengers-chris-hemsworth-chris-evans-set-photo-01-600x464.jpg|Chris Hemsworth and Chris Evans on set in costume. Chris thor & tom loki set.jpg|Chris Hemsworth as Thor and Tom Hiddleston as Loki on set. Promotion Avengers Thor.jpg|Promotional image. Avenger Thor.jpg|Promotional image. Thor Avengers poster.jpg|Thor poster. TheAvengers Thor Poster.jpg Thor_Avengers2.png|Thor Avengers promo art. Thor sdcc.jpg|Thor in Avengers promo art. Thor Avengers promo art.png|Thor in Avengers promo art. THOR.png|Thor in Avengers promo art. THOR promo art.png|Thor in Avengers promo art. ThorAvengers-2.jpg|Thor Avengers prequel comic cover issue 2 1188thoravengers.jpg|Promotional art References Category:Thor characters Category:The Avengers characters Category:Heroes Category:Secret identity Category:Warriors Category:Asgardians Category:Character with martial arts skills Category:Characters with Flight Category:Characters with Electricity Category:Characters with Weather Resistance Category:Characters with Agility Category:Brothers